


beauty squared

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dating, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Kjelle's life was simple. She devoted herself to sports, regimens, training.At least until she discovered girls.





	

Growing up, Kjelle had always been square but pretty. Everyone thought it was a miracle she was still beautiful, even if her build could imitate a stack of boxes. Kjelle never did dwell on it much. When both your father _and_ mother have strong jaws, shoulders that could check an ox, and backs that could carry any house built on it, there's no mystery to begin with. 

Before weight training and football, she was just sturdy. Now she's big, with plenty to throw around. The clean cut of her jaw and broadness of her shoulders aren't hidden, anymore than the thick quads that make her pant legs tight. 

Backhanded compliments aside, Kjelle's life was simple. She devoted herself to sports, regimens, training. 

At least until she discovered girls. 

Girls are apparently complicated, even when you are one. 

(She knows boys are the same, both intellectually and personally. Inigo lived just down the street.)

Kjelle meets Severa through Cynthia, who introduces her as, 'the villain who will never take prime time.' 

( _"What the hell does that even mean, you need to stop watching Xena reruns!"_

It was the first of the few rare times Kjelle would agree with Severa.)

Severa is slim, toned, and haughty. She cycles through a mask of cold disdain and hot indignation. Kjelle spends the majority of their first few weeks of friendship listening to her on the phone, keeping up with her bicep curls and necessary forearm reps. The conversation is largely dominated by topics she has no knowledge about, so she doesn't say much. It gets to Severa after awhile, she demands Kjelle bring her A game next time.

Her embarrassment is remarkably transparent. She makes an effort to talk about programs they share in school. Kjelle stumbles her way through with hastily noticed details about her classmates. 

The ice thaws and the steam lessens. 

Kjelle is with Severa when someone comments on her lack of femininity. Kjelle, the perfect square. Severa snaps, cheeks pink.

"Pretty _and_ square. Idiots."

By the time they're dating (Noire had stuffed a well wishes card in her locker. Her hand must have shook while holding her pen, because it looks as if all her words are stuttered), Severa doesn't bother hiding her attraction. Nor her frustrated hints that Kjelle should take the initiative. 

"Temptress!"

"Don't you know how to button up, you want to give me a complex, don't you?!"

"Must your jeans cling to your legs so?"

"Your face, your chest, your stomach, honestly - where would you have me look!"

"There is an utter lack of ladylike behavior in this room, when _I_ take my leave, anyway."

Kjelle learns, after spending tender, private moments with Severa, that in order to get to those moments she has to make the first move. Always. The cue that she is taking too long is when her girlfriend descends into frustration so deep the sight of Kjelle's body offends her. At least, when it isn't pressed up against her.

She is a difficult woman. 

She will never be the one to ask first - and secretly Kjelle finds it hopelessly adorable. Unfortunately, Kjelle is equally girl crazy and her brain stalls out when her hands move from catching Severa's cheeks and hooking into the sweet curve between her ribs and pelvis. Muscles and curves and the sweet soft quality of her skin, Severa scolds her when she stands there fondling her side for too long. 

On the most cliched night of the year does Kjelle finally put her mouth where Severa wants it.

Prom has Severa grinning and scowling in equal measure. Kjelle notices this but her brain short circuits every time her eyes dip down her face and towards her body. It's a pretty dress. Kjelle is incredibly aware of her breasts. Kjelle is incredibly aware of everything about Severa except what she's saying.

She gets an embarrassed but happy shove in the arm for that.

When it happens, in neither of their houses even though Severa's is free ("No, absolutely not! We can't, I don't know when my mom is coming home." "...so close the door to your room?" "Not. Happening."), in the balmy air they're outside in the fields behind the school library. Kjelle briefly thinks about what her parents would say.

("Whatever works in a pinch, sometimes you gotta make life more convenient for yourself! Ain't no story if you don't get caught.)

Her father, bless him, would awkwardly stumble through a confession and revise that she probably shouldn't do it if she'll be embarrassed later. 

Kjelle spends all of ten seconds on that thought before her girlfriend is hanging all over her, mouth on the pulse point of her neck, and Kjelle can only do one thing. She takes her down with her, grass surely staining that slinky dress, and ruins it further with her own wet mouth, kissing lower and lower until Severa bucks up into her mouth.

She doesn't stop talking, she'll run out of words when the earth runs out of air.

Kjelle loves her.


End file.
